


It's What You're Supposed To Do On New Year's Eve

by tardiscrashing



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Ian ring in the new year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What You're Supposed To Do On New Year's Eve

"Sorry your girlfriend couldn't be here so you could kiss someone at midnight all proper." Nick said, waltzing back over to Ian with glasses of champagne it hand. It was early still, but he was doing his bit to keep his guest entertained. 

"S'alright. Least I have you." Ian smiled at Nick over the rim of the glass, and swore he saw a bit of a blush on Nick's cheek. He attested that to the alcohol though, Nick wasn't really one for blushing. "Did you have a good 2013?"

"Yeah. Didn't I?" Nick replied "Celebrated a year on the show, got a new dog, made new friends, went to Ibiza, won some awards....got to spend more time with you." He quickly took a drink.

"Really?" Ian quirked his eyebrows, "I'm on your list of good things from 2013?"

"Yeah." Nick fiddled with his glass, "Aren't you glad Aimee set us up?"

Ian giggled, tucking an arm around Nick's waist. 

"If I had to spend my year being annoyed by anyone, I'm glad it was you." 

That pause happened. Ian's arm around Nick's waist, Nick staring at him bringing his hand up to oh-so-gently stroke Ian's cheek.

"Here's to even more Grimloner in 2014."

"I'll drink to that," Ian gulped down the last bit of his drink and set his glass down beside Nick's on the table. The clock on the nearby wall ticked over to midnight and outside the walls in London, the city could be heard celebrating. 

"Happy New Y---" Ian's cheerful announcement was cut off by Nick's lips pressed roughly against his own. it was sloppy and nearly missed and too fast and Nick was kind of drunk and still had the flavour of champagne lingering on him. But it wasn't awful.

"Happy New Year" Nick finished. 

Ian blinked at him, a little startled. Nick had already turned away and gone back to staring out the window, as if it hadn't just happened. Ian brought his hand up to his mouth, still tingling. 

"What was that?"

Nick glanced back at him, "A kiss. That's what you're supposed to do on New Year's eve."

"I know but...I just didn't expect, you know...you."

"I can't take the kiss back Ian."

"I'm not asking you too. It's just..." Ian could only imagine how his face looked from Nick's reaction. A quirked eyebrow and a curled lip, fingers teasing at his lapel. "Could you do it again?"

"My pleasure." Nick leaned in, ever so close, millimeters away from Ian's lip, just hovering there and he smiled. "Meet me here next New Year's Eve."


End file.
